Acceptance And Sex XD
by Breathe-The-Insanity
Summary: Erens mom is gone because of him and his dad is never going to forgive him. He self harms and feels like shit. While working one night at an "entertainment bar" He is saved by a sexy dark haired (and rather short) stranger. This handsome rich guy starts to spend money on him and try to help him recover from abuse and his financial trouble. All while getting it on ;)
1. Chapter 1 A lot like Vegas

Eren hadn't slept in days. His fathers words kept ringing through his ears. Haunting him. Making his eyes sting and his throat feel thick.

"_It's all your fucking fault Eren! She'd still fucking be here if not for your sorry ass! It's your fault she went out that night!"_

The teen sat with his legs pressed to his chest on his mattress. His watery eyes looking straight ahead. It had been 3 years. And that night was still all he could think about.

_"Mom?" Eren's voice broke over the phone.  
"Eren? Honey where are you? You've been gone 2 days! Do you know how worried we've been?" Carla's sounded frantic, worried, and mad.  
"I'm sorry mom... can you come and get me? Something happened and I- I don't know what to do. Please mom. I need you and Jean might notice if his cell phone is gone long enough."  
The anger disappeared. "Eren? What happened? Did something happen with you and Jean?"_

_Eren started sobbing. "He hurt me ma. Jean hurt me. And he- him and his friends, they started to touch me. They're drunk and I'm so scared."  
"I'm coming Eren. I'm coming as fast as I can. I'll be there soon. Just hide and stay away from them."_

_She arrived three towns over in less than thirty minutes. Pounding on the door to Jeans apartment._

_Jeans friend opened the door. Eren didn't know his first name. He just knew his last. Reiner._

_Carla burst past him towards the back of the apartment. "Eren? Eren?!"_

_Reiner grabbed her by her hair. "The fuck is this? You know this bitch Jean?"_

_Jean squinted at her. "That's Eren's mom."_

_Reiner smiled "My my, you made one cute little punk. Mmm. You have his eyes. What I'd like to do to you."_

_Carla spit in his face. "Fuck you. I'm here for my son now LET GO!" She rammed her elbow into Reiner gut and ran to where Eren stood frozen in the hall._

_"Hurry Eren! Go!" She shoved the keys into his hands and pushed him out the door. "Get in the c-!"_

_Eren spun around._

_Reiner was gripping Carla by the throat. "You fucking bitch. I'd love to watch you die." He started squeezing her throat._

_"Eren!" She gasped, "Get the hell out of here! Go!"_

_Jean put his hand on Reiners arm. "Reiner stop! You're going too far! Reiner!"_

_"Fuck off Jean!" He smashed his fist against the side of Jeans head. Sending him flying into the long wooden table. Blood running down the side of his face._

_"MOM!" Eren reached forward._

_"Eren." She said. Tears ran down her cheeks but her expression and voice was calm. "Eren he has me. You need to leave now or he'll kill you too." She gasped for air. Reiner was visibly squeezing tighter. "Eren. Make my life count. Get out of here. L-leave now. LEAVE!" Her face was purple and her eyes bulged from her skull. A plea in her eyes. Leave._

_"I love you mom!" Eren sobbed._

_He ran out the door to the car. Forcing the key into the ignition. He fumbled around and found his mothers phone, dialing 911. He looked up in time to see his mother neck snap in the mans large hands._

Soon after the funeral his father began to drink. A lot. He lost his job and began to receive money from his unemployment. Grisha was a fine doctor. Now he was a drunken mess who did both illegal and legal jobs "under the table"for added income.

Leaving Eren to balance schoolwork and two part time jobs in order to keep their small apartment, pay his cell phone bill, and buy life items(toiletries groceries clothing etc.).

Eren rarely slept. around 30 hours per week was the norm. About 4 hours a night sometimes he got less. he rarely got more.

He got up from his bed and walked shakily to his bedside dresser. Pulling it open. He tried to resist. But he loved the feeling of being numb. It was better than being in mental pain. He reached into the dresser drawer. Pulling out the smooth, sharp, sweet metal medicine.

The razor found its way to his wrist. He pushed it into his skin feeling the hurt and the pain bleed out onto the wooden floor. Slicing again and again until his arms shook and his head felt light. This wasn't okay. He knew he needed to stop. But in a weird way, this physical pain was sweet and he knew what was happening. He could deal with this pain. This pain didn't last years and years. Like the relief it brought, it was only temporary.

He made his way to the dark and musky building on the corner of the street. The sun was setting and the customers would arrive any hour. He slipped through the door of the dimly lit bar. By law he wasn't allowed to work there, he was only 17. But there was a lot of illegal stuff in the area. As long as people were safe enough, the police didn't care.

He rushed into the changing room and threw on his "uniform". Sina was an entertainment bar. Meaning the staff served drinks in arousing get-up. He was never in a slutty kitten outfit or any of that type. He wore simple black pants with a thick silver chain hanging from the silver belt. As an extra he had to apply oil to his abs to catch the light and impress the guests.

After dressing he came up to his manager, Mr. Erwin. "What's my role tonight?"

Erwins gaze ran down Erens shimmering abs down his v line. Internally moaning. If he didn't love the view so much he would have Eren cover up more. He wanted Eren all to himself.

"Hmm?" He asked, "Oh, yes. I'm having you on bar duty. And Eren?" He stood and walked over to slide his hand down Erens back and stop slightly under his belt line. "You were a very good boy last night. We should do that again. I know how much you like to be a lttle slut." He smirked.

Erens eyes glazed over. Sex didn't mean a thing. Sometimes it helped with the pain. He'd do it again. Sure. If it just pushed away the pain. "Yes sir. We should. Is that all?"

Erwin licked his lips. "Yes. That's all."

Eren left his office feeling empty. His body didn't belong to him. His body belonged to Grisha, and Grisha had given his body to Erwin to pay off his huge debt to this bar for all the booze and all the company of busty women. Every night with Erwin was more than around two weeks worth of debt paid off. Eren hated Grisha but what was there to do? He didn't know. He couldn't run. All he had was this town.

He went to the bar and began cleaning glasses as the first customer entered. Many followed. Their pockets filled with tips, and their pants bulging with erections.

An hour later the bar had filled with loud man old and young. A young man approached the bar. Eren had already seen him multiple times that night ordering hard liquor. He was drunk.

"Hellooo cutiiiiiee. Whoa." He said stabling himself. He burst into laughter. "See you're so cute I had to keep coming back up to the bar to see you! Now look at me. I'm drunk. But that's okaaayy. So," He said leaning in, "Do you wanna fuck? Cause I'm ready."

Eren flashed his practiced smile. He wasn't up for a quickie. "Sorry sir. I have to work."

"Oooh, come on. You look like a dirty boy. It'll be quick baby. How 'bout it?"

"Sir, I'm working. Why don't you go admire the entertaining staff?"

The man suddenly grabbed Erens wrist. Twisting it painfully. His voice turned hostile. "Look boy. We're going to fuck whether you are working or not! Let's the busy aye?"

As soon as he was finished speaking his body went flying across the bar and into the wall at the other end, his hand releasing Erens.

Eren looked up. Or rather... down. There was a man standing there with his fist still in the air. He was just up to Erens shoulder in height. Dark black hair spilled down over his forehead. He appeared to be around 28 years of age. But they way he carried himself made Eren think he was much older. He also had a very bored expression.

"Get the fuck away asshat." The man said. His voice matched his expression

Wait, asshat? Eren thought.

The drunk man he had sent flying somehow managed to get up.

"What the... oww." He said. Blood leaked down his head onto his shirt. A contusion was already forming over his left eye. His skin was split in another area. Who was this man who had punched him? Hulk?

With a string of profanity he and his friends left the bar.

"Fucking kids these days." The man- his hero- mumbled.

"Hey, thanks a lot. That guy was scaring the shit out of me." Eren said to him. "Drinks are on me."

The man finally showed emotion. A small smirk.

"Trust me. That isn't necessary." He replied.

Eren smiled. The first real smile in a very long time.

"I'm Eren."

The man leaned in. "You're cute Eren. Levi." He said.

"Well Levi. thanks for the help. And the compliment. What's an old man like you doing at an entertainment bar?" He said in a flirty voice.

He was up for a quickie now. Oh, jeez... was he into older guy? Gosh, daddy issues much?

Levi's eyes darkened. "Looking for a hot guy to take home. I've only seen one."

"And who's that?" Eren asked biting his lip.

"If you let me buy you a drink or two I'll tell you."

Eren was starting to like this guy. "Alright old man. You can buy me a drink. I'll have a beer. What do you want?"

"Scotch."

Eren turned around to grab the drinks. Allowing Levi plenty of time to check out his ass.

When he turned back he set the Scotch down and Levi started to pull out his wallet.

"You really don't have to pay." He said.

"Trust me. It's fine." He handed the money over and got his back change. "How old are you Eren? You look too young to be working here."

"Yeah. I'm 17. 18 next month on the 13th."

"So pretty much legal, yeah?" Levi said smiling.

Eren smiled back. "Pretty much legal."

Levi continued to buy Eren drinks until the boy was stumbling around and being very touchy. Normally Levi didn't like to be touched. That spreads dirt and filth but he made an exception for Eren. Cause Eren was hot as fuck. And shirtless.

Eren was soon sitting on the bar with his arms around Levi's neck. His face flushed. Levi ran his hands down Eren's sides and nibbled his neck. "Want to go back to my place? Where it'll be a little more private?" He breathed into Eren's ear.

Eren shivered. "Marco! Oi!" He yelled to the staff member at the far end of the bar. "Catch my shift will ya? I'm goin' home witha 10!" He slurred.

The man called Marco smiled and blushed. He seemed way too nice to work at a place like this. He nodded. "Sure Eren. Have... fun."

"Fuck yeah I will!"

Eren lightly bit down onto Levi's collar bone.

"Nnn." Levi said. "Let's get back to my place."

They climbed into a sleek black car and drove into the nicer neighborhood. Eren keeping his hand pressed to Levi's upper thigh. Levi's breath becoming ragged when his hand slid higher.

His pants bulged. Dammit he needed to get home quicker.

When they pulled in to the drive Levi jumped out of the car and grabbed Eren, picking him up and running through his huge house.

Which surprised Eren. His thought process going something like this: This guy is tiny. But he's strong. Really strong. The sex will be great.

Levi threw Eren down onto a large bed. His eyes filled with lust. He began to unbutton his hadn't slept in days. His fathers words kept ringing through his ears. Haunting him. Making his eyes sting and his throat feel thick.

"_It's all your fucking fault Eren! She'd still fucking be here if not for your sorry ass! It's your fault she went out that night!"_

The teen sat with his legs pressed to his chest on his mattress. His watery eyes looking straight ahead. It had been 3 years. And that night was still all he could think about.

_"Mom?" Eren's voice broke over the phone.  
"Eren? Honey where are you? You've been gone 2 days! Do you know how worried we've been?" Carla's sounded frantic, worried, and mad.  
"I'm sorry mom... can you come and get me? Something happened and I- I don't know what to do. Please mom. I need you and Jean might notice if his cell phone is gone long enough."  
The anger disappeared. "Eren? What happened? Did something happen with you and Jean?"_

_Eren started sobbing. "He hurt me ma. Jean hurt me. And he- him and his friends, they started to touch me. They're drunk and I'm so scared."  
"I'm coming Eren. I'm coming as fast as I can. I'll be there soon. Just hide and stay away from them."_

_She arrived three towns over in less than thirty minutes. Pounding on the door to Jeans apartment._

_Jeans friend opened the door. Eren didn't know his first name. He just knew his last. Reiner._

_Carla burst past him towards the back of the apartment. "Eren? Eren?!"_

_Reiner grabbed her by her hair. "The fuck is this? You know this bitch Jean?"_

_Jean squinted at her. "That's Eren's mom."_

_Reiner smiled "My my, you made one cute little punk. Mmm. You have his eyes. What I'd like to do to you."_

_Carla spit in his face. "Fuck you. I'm here for my son now LET GO!" She rammed her elbow into Reiner gut and ran to where Eren stood frozen in the hall._

_"Hurry Eren! Go!" She shoved the keys into his hands and pushed him out the door. "Get in the c-!"_

_Eren spun around._

_Reiner was gripping Carla by the throat. "You fucking bitch. I'd love to watch you die." He started squeezing her throat._

_"Eren!" She gasped, "Get the hell out of here! Go!"_

_Jean put his hand on Reiners arm. "Reiner stop! You're going too far! Reiner!"_

_"Fuck off Jean!" He smashed his fist against the side of Jeans head. Sending him flying into the long wooden table. Blood running down the side of his face._

_"MOM!" Eren reached forward._

_"Eren." She said. Tears ran down her cheeks but her expression and voice was calm. "Eren he has me. You need to leave now or he'll kill you too." She gasped for air. Reiner was visibly squeezing tighter. "Eren. Make my life count. Get out of here. L-leave now. LEAVE!" Her face was purple and her eyes bulged from her skull. A plea in her eyes. Leave._

_"I love you mom!" Eren sobbed._

_He ran out the door to the car. Forcing the key into the ignition. He fumbled around and found his mothers phone, dialing 911. He looked up in time to see his mother neck snap in the mans large hands._

Soon after the funeral his father began to drink. A lot. He lost his job and began to receive money from his unemployment. Grisha was a fine doctor. Now he was a drunken mess who did both illegal and legal jobs "under the table"for added income.

Leaving Eren to balance schoolwork and two part time jobs in order to keep their small apartment, pay his cell phone bill, and buy life items(toiletries groceries clothing etc.).

Eren rarely slept. around 30 hours per week was the norm. About 4 hours a night sometimes he got less. he rarely got more.

He got up from his bed and walked shakily to his bedside dresser. Pulling it open. He tried to resist. But he loved the feeling of being numb. It was better than being in mental pain. He reached into the dresser drawer. Pulling out the smooth, sharp, sweet metal medicine.

The razor found its way to his wrist. He pushed it into his skin feeling the hurt and the pain bleed out onto the wooden floor. Slicing again and again until his arms shook and his head felt light. This wasn't okay. He knew he needed to stop. But in a weird way, this physical pain was sweet and he knew what was happening. He could deal with this pain. This pain didn't last years and years. Like the relief it brought, it was only temporary.

He made his way to the dark and musky building on the corner of the street. The sun was setting and the customers would arrive any hour. He slipped through the door of the dimly lit bar. By law he wasn't allowed to work there, he was only 17. But there was a lot of illegal stuff in the area. As long as people were safe enough, the police didn't care.

He rushed into the changing room and threw on his "uniform". Sina was an entertainment bar. Meaning the staff served drinks in arousing get-up. He was never in a slutty kitten outfit or any of that type. He wore simple black pants with a thick silver chain hanging from the silver belt. As an extra he had to apply oil to his abs to catch the light and impress the guests.

After dressing he came up to his manager, Mr. Erwin. "What's my role tonight?"

Erwins gaze ran down Erens shimmering abs down his v line. Internally moaning. If he didn't love the view so much he would have Eren cover up more. He wanted Eren all to himself.

"Hmm?" He asked, "Oh, yes. I'm having you on bar duty. And Eren?" He stood and walked over to slide his hand down Erens back and stop slightly under his belt line. "You were a very good boy last night. We should do that again. I know how much you like to be a lttle slut." He smirked.

Erens eyes glazed over. Sex didn't mean a thing. Sometimes it helped with the pain. He'd do it again. Sure. If it just pushed away the pain. "Yes sir. We should. Is that all?"

Erwin licked his lips. "Yes. That's all."

Eren left his office feeling empty. His body didn't belong to him. His body belonged to Grisha, and Grisha had given his body to Erwin to pay off his huge debt to this bar for all the booze and all the company of busty women. Every night with Erwin was more than around two weeks worth of debt paid off. Eren hated Grisha but what was there to do? He didn't know. He couldn't run. All he had was this town.

He went to the bar and began cleaning glasses as the first customer entered. Many followed. Their pockets filled with tips, and their pants bulging with erections.

An hour later the bar had filled with loud man old and young. A young man approached the bar. Eren had already seen him multiple times that night ordering hard liquor. He was drunk.

"Hellooo cutiiiiiee. Whoa." He said stabling himself. He burst into laughter. "See you're so cute I had to keep coming back up to the bar to see you! Now look at me. I'm drunk. But that's okaaayy. So," He said leaning in, "Do you wanna fuck? Cause I'm ready."

Eren flashed his practiced smile. He wasn't up for a quickie. "Sorry sir. I have to work."

"Oooh, come on. You look like a dirty boy. It'll be quick baby. How 'bout it?"

"Sir, I'm working. Why don't you go admire the entertaining staff?"

The man suddenly grabbed Erens wrist. Twisting it painfully. His voice turned hostile. "Look boy. We're going to fuck whether you are working or not! Let's the busy aye?"

As soon as he was finished speaking his body went flying across the bar and into the wall at the other end, his hand releasing Erens.

Eren looked up. Or rather... down. There was a man standing there with his fist still in the air. He was just up to Erens shoulder in height. Dark black hair spilled down over his forehead. He appeared to be around 28 years of age. But they way he carried himself made Eren think he was much older. He also had a very bored expression.

"Get the fuck away asshat." The man said. His voice matched his expression

Wait, asshat? Eren thought.

The drunk man he had sent flying somehow managed to get up.

"What the... oww." He said. Blood leaked down his head onto his shirt. A contusion was already forming over his left eye. His skin was split in another area. Who was this man who had punched him? Hulk?

With a string of profanity he and his friends left the bar.

"Fucking kids these days." The man- his hero- mumbled.

"Hey, thanks a lot. That guy was scaring the shit out of me." Eren said to him. "Drinks are on me."

The man finally showed emotion. A small smirk.

"Trust me. That isn't necessary." He replied.

Eren smiled. The first real smile in a very long time.

"I'm Eren."

The man leaned in. "You're cute Eren. Levi." He said.

"Well Levi. thanks for the help. And the compliment. What's an old man like you doing at an entertainment bar?" He said in a flirty voice.

He was up for a quickie now. Oh, jeez... was he into older guy? Gosh, daddy issues much?

Levi's eyes darkened. "Looking for a hot guy to take home. I've only seen one."

"And who's that?" Eren asked biting his lip.

"If you let me buy you a drink or two I'll tell you."

Eren was starting to like this guy. "Alright old man. You can buy me a drink. I'll have a beer. What do you want?"

"Scotch."

Eren turned around to grab the drinks. Allowing Levi plenty of time to check out his ass.

When he turned back he set the Scotch down and Levi started to pull out his wallet.

"You really don't have to pay." He said.

"Trust me. It's fine." He handed the money over and got his back change. "How old are you Eren? You look too young to be working here."

"Yeah. I'm 17. 18 next month on the 13th."

"So pretty much legal, yeah?" Levi said smiling.

Eren smiled back. "Pretty much legal."

Levi continued to buy Eren drinks until the boy was stumbling around and being very touchy. Normally Levi didn't like to be touched. That spreads dirt and filth but he made an exception for Eren. Cause Eren was hot as fuck. And shirtless.

Eren was soon sitting on the bar with his arms around Levi's neck. His face flushed. Levi ran his hands down Eren's sides and nibbled his neck. "Want to go back to my place? Where it'll be a little more private?" He breathed into Eren's ear.

Eren shivered. "Marco! Oi!" He yelled to the staff member at the far end of the bar. "Catch my shift will ya? I'm goin' home witha 10!" He slurred.

The man called Marco smiled and blushed. He seemed way too nice to work at a place like this. He nodded. "Sure Eren. Have... fun."

"Fuck yeah I will!"

Eren lightly bit down onto Levi's collar bone.

"Nnn." Levi said. "Let's get back to my place."

They climbed into a sleek black car and drove into the nicer neighborhood. Eren keeping his hand pressed to Levi's upper thigh. Levi's breath becoming ragged when his hand slid higher.

His pants bulged. Dammit he needed to get home quicker.

When they pulled in to the drive Levi jumped out of the car and grabbed Eren, picking him up and running through his huge house.

Which surprised Eren. His thought process going something like this: This guy is tiny. But he's strong. Really strong. The sex will be great.

Levi threw Eren down onto a large bed. His eyes filled with lust. He began to unbutton his shirt.


	2. Chapter 2 Not The American Average

Hey people! Just want to say thank you thank you thank you to the people who followed and favorited this! It's my first fanfic so I'm glad to see some people like it:) Anywho, sex scene in this chapter so there's your first and only warning! RR! Chapter Two Staying The Night

Levi threw Eren down on the large crimson colored satin of the bed. His eyes blackening, and the bulge in his pants growing more prominant.

"Unnnh," Eren moaned looking into the raven haired mans dark eyes "Do me Levi! I can't keep waiting!"

"Well, aren't you a cheeky brat?" Levi smirked, making the younger boy hornier than he'd ever been in a very long time.

Fuck he was glorious, Eren thought. Levi's pale skin glowed in the dim light of the huge bedroom. His muscled torso and arms wasn't what Eren had expected. Of course he thought he had to be sort of hot, but this... this wasn't hot, it was Diety standard. His eyes traveled down Levi's marble-like collar bone, stopping at the exposed skin just above the belt line.

Eren blushed furiously as Levi crawled onto the bed and reached to Eren's chest. His hands slid under Eren's Pierce The Veil shirt which he'd changed into before leaving his shift. Feeling up the warmly tanned skin. He removed the shirt and slid his tongue along the shining abs of the only guy Levi had seen in a while who was cute, young, and just as horny as he was. Eren. What a fucking cutie.

Suddenly Eren couldn't take it. He reached his hand down and unbuttoned Levi's pants, slipping his hand in and touching Levi's hard member.

And Eren was... surprised. Didn't smaller guy usually have smaller dicks? Levi was... well, huge. Even bigger than Eren. And not to sound cocky or anything but, he was pretty big.

"Heh," Levi laughed, "Guess you're ready then."

He shucked his pants off and and grabbed Eren's hair. Pulling it down onto his hard cock.

Eren wet his tongue. Finally.

He started to take Levi into his throat, going inch by inch. Making the raven haired man groan and lean his head back.

He'd like to call himself a master of deepthroating. But Levi might be a challenge. Well, challenge accepted.

He started to breathe through his nose. He had most of levi in his mouth, but his throat was completely full. He pulled Levi in his mouth, in and out sliding his shaft along his tongue.

Levi was already pre-cumming. This boy turned him the fuck on.

Levi pulled Eren's head off his cock.

"Nnh!" Eren whined. He reached his hands around to grapple at Levi waist.

Levi chuckled. A mysterious and sexy sound. "Spoiled brat," He breathed against Erens neck. Nibbling his collar bone. "Turn over." He commanded.

Eren stripped himself of his pants and buried his face into the pillow. His hands clutching at the sheets waiting for Levi to begin.

Levi's wet tongue probed into the small hole in Eren's ass. Making said boy moan, loud and arousing.

He grabbed lube out of the drawer next to the bedside, slipping it onto his fingers and dick.

Levi then slipped a finger in. Ah, he was nice and tight. He let the boy adjust to his finger, then he slipped another in.

"Ah!" Eren cried out as Levi scissored his fingers around. "Levi come on! I'm begging you!"

Levi liked the sound of that. Eren was literally begging to be fucked.

He slipped a third finger in. Then slid them all out when Eren had adjusted.

He shoved his hard cock into Eren, making him cry out in pain and pleasure. Levi felt even bigger than he looked.  
Their bodies clashed together. Levi searching for Eren's spot, Eren clutching the sheets and biting his lip to keep his moans from being released.

Then in a moment of high friction Eren cried out. "OH GOD! NNH LEVI!" Levi knew he'd hit it. He rammed his cock over and over into that spot that made Eren cry out so. Eren shoved his hips back ward, making Levi hit it even harder.

"F-FUCK!" Eren screamed as he released onto the sheets.

And finally Eren heard Levi gasp as he pulled out and emptied himself onto Eren's back.

"Oh God Eren," He panted. "That's the best fuck I've had... In a long time."

Their breathing was ragged and broken.

"Yeah," He responded. "Do, uh... do you want me to leave?"

Levi's bored mask came back to his face. But behind the mask he looked somewhat insulted. "Go fucking shower," He said, pointing to a door.

Eren nodded. This was confusing. He walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. Damn.  
There was so much anti-bacterial hand wash and soap it looked like he had been stock piling for the apocolypse. Weird.

Hey sorry this leaves off at a weird spot. Just kind of tired so I wanna go nap. But hey, two chapters in two days, not bad. I'm busy this week so I figured I should write a bunch before I'm too busy. Anyway, I hope you guys liked that chapter, I've never written anything like it and I wasn't sure how to do it. Write a review if you see any conventional errors or anything, I hate making mistakes. Next chapter will be longer and better cause this was just really quick and short.


	3. Chapter 3 Hold on til May

Just a quick thank you to the people that informed me of the MAJOR error in the chapters. I really appreciate you telling me. If you guys want you can follow me on the new instagram I just created art_anime_bands_and_cosplay. I post lot's of anime characters and some oc's that I draw. You can also request a drawing. Read and Review! Thanks :)

Also, I do not condone to the act of self harm or suicidal acts. It's hard, yes. But if you're hurting yourself you need to stop. Suicide does not prevent life from getting worse. It eliminates the possibilities of life ever getting any better.

Eren took off his band bracelets and got in the shower, twisting the silver knobs. Steaming hot water poured down his face, leaving his skin hot and tingling. He grabbed one of the many body cleaner/soap things. Tropical Harvest. Okay.

He lathered on the mango-y smelling body wash and thought about what was going to happen. He was still pretty drunk so he couldn't quite think very clearly.

Option one: He could just ask this guy… Levi? Yes, he could ask Levi what he should do and take the awkwardness.

Option two: He could grab some clothes from Levi's room (the man had taken his to be washed) and sneak out, assuming he could get out without being seen by the ravenette.

Option three: … he couldn't think of an option three. Damnit.

He hadn't realized how long he'd been in there until he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey brat!" Levi called, "You done cleaning off?" His voice sounded amused, and Eren could practically hear the smirk on his face.

He turned off the water in response and dried off with a fluffy white rich person towel. Never before had Eren seen a bathroom with such grandeur. This place looked like a mansion. Was it a mansion?

He opened the bathroom door slightly and peeked out with one emerald eye, Seeing Levi sat looking straight at him while laying across the newly sheeted bed.

"Um. Do you have my clothes?" He asked in a small voice.

Levi didn't answer. He just smirked and beckoned Eren closer.

Eren blushed. Was this sex God ready to go again? He wouldn't mind but…

He walked over to the bed, his hands mostly covering his member.

Levi handed him his clothing.

Oh. So he wanted him to leave. Okay. He pulled his boxers on first and started to pull up his jeans.

The older man caught his hand. "Those jeans will be uncomfortable to sleep in, don't you think?"

"What..?" The confused brunette asked.

"I'm just saying that you may want to leave only your boxers on. It's only logical. Ands it's not like I'd try something while you slept. Here, lie down."

Eren slipped under the covers and Levi pulled them up to his chest. Then slipping under with the boy in only boxers and a wife-beater styled shirt. He wrapped his toned arms around Erens shoulders,

On reflex Eren jerked away from the mans touch, almost sliding out of the shared bed.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "What now?"

Eren clutched his arms to his chest. "I uh, I don't like the whole cuddling thing. That's not what one night stands usually… I mean, we're not…"

Levi nodded. "Yeah I don't like it either I just," He coughed awkwardly "I was just trying to be considerate. You look like a cuddler. That's all" He turned his back to Eren. Had he offended Levi?

"Okay," He mumbled. Sinking into sleeps warm embrace.

Levi's POV

This kid was weird. He looked so sad, so lonely, his body begged to be held. But at the same time, this beautiful boy looked… afraid. Afraid to be touched in a non-sexual manner. Was that all he knew to be? A play thing to be discarded after a good fuck? That really made him mad. What kind of sick shit would be such a dick to such a nice kid?

And God how he loved his eyes. They reminded him of forests, rivers, glimmering gem stones, oceans, and all beautiful things that existed in this world.

The brunette then leaned into Levi and sighed. Content.

Levi smiled. "Changed your mind brat?" He peered into the teens face. Oh. He was asleep. SO he was a cuddler. He just didn't like to admit it.

Levi put his arm around Erens shoulder and let his hand rest on his chest. Rubbing smooth circles into his skin. Trailing his fingers down his arms.

He lifted the sleeping boys hand to kiss his wrist and almost gasped aloud.

His wrist and forearm were covered in scars. Some hadn't developed into scars yet, just angry red/pink lines. They were all so deep, how could such a beautiful creature harm himself. Just, why?

He discovered more skin that appeared to be ravaged by flame. Other areas covered in contusions. What the hell? Okay, the cuts were definitely self inflicted, the burns, probably both considering some were cigarette shaped but some were put on his thighs. And the bruises. The bruises were not from Eren himself. This he knew. Someone was hurting this man. This… child.

**And they would fucking pay.**

Normal POV

Eren woke up as the big spoon to Levi's "little" spoon (pun very much intended).

He jerked back and flew off the bad, causing his head to spin and his ears to ring. Fuck. Hungover.

He held his head between his knees as Levi turned over to look at him. His normally deadpanning face looked somewhat happy to see Eren. Then suddenly his face darkened and a look of pure hatred erupted from his face as he remembered what he'd seen last night.

Eren looked up into the cold grey eyes that were consumed by a burning hatred.

Eren backed against a wall. He'd seen that look so many times. He knew what was about to happen. It wouldn't be pretty. It never was.

He curled into a ball and waited for Levi to strike him, burn him, pull his hair. To hurt him. But the pain didn't come.

He looked up still trembling in fear.

Levi's expression was a mix of confusion, hatred, fear, sadness, and one Eren hadn't seen in a long time. Not since his mom was killed. It was- no. It wasn't he met this man last night at a strip bar to fuck for Christs sake.

Levi got down from the bed and kneeled down next to Eren. "Are you okay?"

Erens eyes got a bit wet hearing the concern behind Levis voice. "Yeah I just… I thought that… Nevermind."

Levi held his hand out. Eren flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you Eren, come on. Let's get you dressed. I'll take you home."

Home. Fuck. Grisha. He normally got home right after a hookup, he'd never spent the night. What would his father do to him when he got home?

Eren dressed slowly, dragging his feet and making extra trips.

When he was ready he got into Levis sleek rich person car and left his clean rich person house and drove out of the beautiful rich person community. Driving into Erens shitty ghetto dump like town and up his shitty ghetto dump like street and stopping in front of Erens shitty ghetto dump like falling apart house where trash and beer cans scattered across the lawn. Eren hung his head in shame. His cheeks burning up in heat.

"Thanks for the ride. I appreciate it." Eren left his hand on the cars handle. His hair obscuring the majority of his face. He just stood there.

"Eren…" Levi looked up at him, his heart racing. "Eren," he repeated, "You don't have to-"

"I don't need your pity. I'm fine. I just- I- I have a lot of cleaning to do and I… I just, I'm not looking forward to that." He stuttered out, "I'll go now." He stepped back, pulling the door slowly shut.

"Wait. Eren. Here's my number. Call me if you need help. Call me if the… cleaning is too much for you. Or if you need anything, just call me. Okay?"

Eren looked surprised. No one -besides Carla- had ever showed that they cared this much. And what he said, did he know what Grisha did to him?

"O-okay. Thank you Levi. I- I'll call you." He responded. This was a lie. He was fine, he didn't need this mans pity or his help. He was fine. He could take whatever Grisha did to him. It was never that bad.

"You're lying Eren." Levi whispered. "I can tell."

Eren closed the car door and walked away. Through the door to his house and into his room. Grisha wasn't home. Thank God. He looked out the grimy window to see Levi drive away, and he collapsed onto his bed, sobbing.

**********A/N Thanks for reading that chapter it was a mighty long one aye? Anyway, I really really appreciate any reviews or follows or favorites this story gets. It's my first fan fic and other than some major errors that occured because I absolutely suck with computers, I think it's doing okay. So, yeah follow my art insta, R&R, watch some snk, and have an awesome life. Next chapter will be pretty good. I'm off to go get some sleep. Buh bye.**

Just a quick thank you to the people that informed me of the MAJOR error in the chapters. I really appreciate you telling me. If you guys want you can follow me on the new instagram I just created art_anime_bands_and_cosplay. I post lot's of anime characters and some oc's that I draw. You can also request a drawing. Read and Review! Thanks :)

Also, I do not condone to the act of self harm or suicidal acts. It's hard, yes. But if you're hurting yourself you need to stop. Suicide does not prevent life from getting worse. It eliminates the possibilities of life ever getting any better.

Eren took off his band bracelets and got in the shower, twisting the silver knobs. Steaming hot water poured down his face, leaving his skin hot and tingling. He grabbed one of the many body cleaner/soap things. Tropical Harvest. Okay.

He lathered on the mango-y smelling body wash and thought about what was going to happen. He was still pretty drunk so he couldn't quite think very clearly.

Option one: He could just ask this guy… Levi? Yes, he could ask Levi what he should do and take the awkwardness.

Option two: He could grab some clothes from Levi's room (the man had taken his to be washed) and sneak out, assuming he could get out without being seen by the ravenette.

Option three: … he couldn't think of an option three. Damnit.

He hadn't realized how long he'd been in there until he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey brat!" Levi called, "You done cleaning off?" His voice sounded amused, and Eren could practically hear the smirk on his face.

He turned off the water in response and dried off with a fluffy white rich person towel. Never before had Eren seen a bathroom with such grandeur. This place looked like a mansion. Was it a mansion?

He opened the bathroom door slightly and peeked out with one emerald eye, Seeing Levi sat looking straight at him while laying across the newly sheeted bed.

"Um. Do you have my clothes?" He asked in a small voice.

Levi didn't answer. He just smirked and beckoned Eren closer.

Eren blushed. Was this sex God ready to go again? He wouldn't mind but…

He walked over to the bed, his hands mostly covering his member.

Levi handed him his clothing.

Oh. So he wanted him to leave. Okay. He pulled his boxers on first and started to pull up his jeans.

The older man caught his hand. "Those jeans will be uncomfortable to sleep in, don't you think?"

"What..?" The confused brunette asked.

"I'm just saying that you may want to leave only your boxers on. It's only logical. Ands it's not like I'd try something while you slept. Here, lie down."

Eren slipped under the covers and Levi pulled them up to his chest. Then slipping under with the boy in only boxers and a wife-beater styled shirt. He wrapped his toned arms around Erens shoulders,

On reflex Eren jerked away from the mans touch, almost sliding out of the shared bed.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "What now?"

Eren clutched his arms to his chest. "I uh, I don't like the whole cuddling thing. That's not what one night stands usually… I mean, we're not…"

Levi nodded. "Yeah I don't like it either I just," He coughed awkwardly "I was just trying to be considerate. You look like a cuddler. That's all" He turned his back to Eren. Had he offended Levi?

"Okay," He mumbled. Sinking into sleeps warm embrace.

Levi's POV

This kid was weird. He looked so sad, so lonely, his body begged to be held. But at the same time, this beautiful boy looked… afraid. Afraid to be touched in a non-sexual manner. Was that all he knew to be? A play thing to be discarded after a good fuck? That really made him mad. What kind of sick shit would be such a dick to such a nice kid?

And God how he loved his eyes. They reminded him of forests, rivers, glimmering gem stones, oceans, and all beautiful things that existed in this world.

The brunette then leaned into Levi and sighed. Content.

Levi smiled. "Changed your mind brat?" He peered into the teens face. Oh. He was asleep. SO he was a cuddler. He just didn't like to admit it.

Levi put his arm around Erens shoulder and let his hand rest on his chest. Rubbing smooth circles into his skin. Trailing his fingers down his arms.

He lifted the sleeping boys hand to kiss his wrist and almost gasped aloud.

His wrist and forearm were covered in scars. Some hadn't developed into scars yet, just angry red/pink lines. They were all so deep, how could such a beautiful creature harm himself. Just, why?

He discovered more skin that appeared to be ravaged by flame. Other areas covered in contusions. What the hell? Okay, the cuts were definitely self inflicted, the burns, probably both considering some were cigarette shaped but some were put on his thighs. And the bruises. The bruises were not from Eren himself. This he knew. Someone was hurting this man. This… child.

**And they would fucking pay.**

Normal POV

Eren woke up as the big spoon to Levi's "little" spoon (pun very much intended).

He jerked back and flew off the bad, causing his head to spin and his ears to ring. Fuck. Hungover.

He held his head between his knees as Levi turned over to look at him. His normally deadpanning face looked somewhat happy to see Eren. Then suddenly his face darkened and a look of pure hatred erupted from his face as he remembered what he'd seen last night.

Eren looked up into the cold grey eyes that were consumed by a burning hatred.

Eren backed against a wall. He'd seen that look so many times. He knew what was about to happen. It wouldn't be pretty. It never was.

He curled into a ball and waited for Levi to strike him, burn him, pull his hair. To hurt him. But the pain didn't come.

He looked up still trembling in fear.

Levi's expression was a mix of confusion, hatred, fear, sadness, and one Eren hadn't seen in a long time. Not since his mom was killed. It was- no. It wasn't he met this man last night at a strip bar to fuck for Christs sake.

Levi got down from the bed and kneeled down next to Eren. "Are you okay?"

Erens eyes got a bit wet hearing the concern behind Levis voice. "Yeah I just… I thought that… Nevermind."

Levi held his hand out. Eren flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you Eren, come on. Let's get you dressed. I'll take you home."

Home. Fuck. Grisha. He normally got home right after a hookup, he'd never spent the night. What would his father do to him when he got home?

Eren dressed slowly, dragging his feet and making extra trips.

When he was ready he got into Levis sleek rich person car and left his clean rich person house and drove out of the beautiful rich person community. Driving into Erens shitty ghetto dump like town and up his shitty ghetto dump like street and stopping in front of Erens shitty ghetto dump like falling apart house where trash and beer cans scattered across the lawn. Eren hung his head in shame. His cheeks burning up in heat.

"Thanks for the ride. I appreciate it." Eren left his hand on the cars handle. His hair obscuring the majority of his face. He just stood there.

"Eren…" Levi looked up at him, his heart racing. "Eren," he repeated, "You don't have to-"

"I don't need your pity. I'm fine. I just- I- I have a lot of cleaning to do and I… I just, I'm not looking forward to that." He stuttered out, "I'll go now." He stepped back, pulling the door slowly shut.

"Wait. Eren. Here's my number. Call me if you need help. Call me if the… cleaning is too much for you. Or if you need anything, just call me. Okay?"

Eren looked surprised. No one -besides Carla- had ever showed that they cared this much. And what he said, did he know what Grisha did to him?

"O-okay. Thank you Levi. I- I'll call you." He responded. This was a lie. He was fine, he didn't need this mans pity or his help. He was fine. He could take whatever Grisha did to him. It was never that bad.

"You're lying Eren." Levi whispered. "I can tell."

Eren closed the car door and walked away. Through the door to his house and into his room. Grisha wasn't home. Thank God. He looked out the grimy window to see Levi drive away, and he collapsed onto his bed, sobbing.

**********A/N Thanks for reading that chapter it was a mighty long one aye? Anyway, I really really appreciate any reviews or follows or favorites this story gets. It's my first fan fic and other than some major errors that occured because I absolutely suck with computers, I think it's doing okay. So, yeah follow my art insta, R&R, watch some snk, and have an awesome life. Next chapter will be pretty good. I'm off to go get some sleep. Buh bye.**


End file.
